


Not This Time

by pica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: In cui Hux vorrebbe solo che Kylo lo lasciasse venire, ma Kylo, questa volta, non è poi così d'accordo.





	

E' finita come tutte le altre volte, _di nuovo_ , e Hux non è nemmeno in grado di mettere in ordine i pensieri per ricordarsi come siano arrivati fino ad ora – per ricordarsi quando, esattamente, l'alloggio privato di Kylo Ren sia diventato meta abituale, per uno come lui. 

Preme la nuca contro il cuscino spalancando le labbra per prendere aria, per catturarne il più possibile prima che la bestia che lo sovrasta decida di privarlo nuovamente dell'ossigeno - di avvinghiare dita invisibili attorno alla sua gola e di stringere fino a un attimo prima di lasciarlo soffocare, come se contare gli istanti che lo dividono dalla morte fosse ormai diventato un passatempo da nulla, poco più di un gioco da dimenticare subito dopo averlo consumato. 

Hux non riesce mai a scrollarsi di dosso le tracce che Kylo gli lascia sul corpo e sotto la pelle, o forse semplicemente non ci ha mai provato davvero. 

Una mano inchioda il suo bacino contro il materasso, un'altra gli stringe la coscia come se volesse affondarvi artigli, scavare nella carne fino a berne il sangue. Ogni centimetro di pelle su cui Kylo mette mano fa sempre male – fa un male cane, eppure Hux non riesce a smettere di inseguire il dolore che ogni volta gli strappa dal corpo con una brutalità che lo fa impazzire. E allora divincola le braccia per togliersi il Cavaliere di dosso, per spingerlo via e scappare, rifugiarsi in un angolo a leccarsi le ferite che lui stesso ha implorato gli lasciasse – agita i polsi ma è tutto inutile, anzi, fa solo più male quando le corde sfregano contro la pelle già segnata, rosso su bianco, sempre più a fondo ogni volta che Kylo lo tocca e lui finisce per agitarsi, in balìa delle sue attenzioni sempre eccessive, semplicemente _troppe_ da sopportare. 

Hux ha già capito, a questo punto, come andrà a finire. Ha imparato a contare i secondi, a riconoscere i tempi, a indovinare quando lo sta solo assaggiando per diletto, a volte per noia, e quando invece ha intenzione di divorarlo, di spremerlo fino all'ultimo respiro, fino all'ultima porzione di pelle rimasta candidamente intoccata. 

Oggi non è giorno né per l'una né per l'altra cosa; lo sente quando Kylo lo tocca ovunque tranne che fra le cosce, inizia a intuirlo quando gli morde il petto al posto di chiudere i denti attorno alle sue labbra, se ne accorge infine quando, aprendo gli occhi per un attimo, trova i suoi a fissarlo come fossero quelli di una bestia, un sorriso scavato fra le labbra, sghembo e pericoloso, che gli confessa da solo tutto quello che c'è da sapere. 

Kylo non ha intenzione di concedergli niente, questa volta. 

"Ren," lo chiama, la voce che muore da qualche parte, in gola. "Cazzo, Ren, datti una mossa." C'è sempre un momento in cui Hux si sente montare in petto una rabbia che non riesce a riconoscere, che non è in grado di collocare da nessuna parte, a cui non riesce a trovare un posto su questo letto, fra queste lenzuola, sotto le corde che lo legano o fra le mani di Kylo che lo hanno in pugno. E' più o meno il momento in cui si ricorda che non hanno davvero niente in comune, loro due. 

A parte questo. 

"Sta' zitto," Kylo grugnisce come se avesse ancora addosso quella sua dannata maschera – come se Hux non lo avesse visto più messo a nudo di chiunque altro. 

"E allora muoviti," Hux stringe i denti ed allaccia gli occhi ai suoi, con lo stesso bisogno di sempre di tenergli testa. Nel petto sente rimbombare il bisogno urgente che l'altro faccia qualcosa – qualunque cosa, diamine, _questa umiliazione non può non esser servita a nulla_. 

"Generale," la sua voce gli scivola addosso sottile ed affilata come una lama, e Hux si sente girare la testa all'improvviso – non per il titolo ridicolo con cui l'ha ammonito, ma piuttosto per la stretta invisibile che inizia ad accarezzargli la giugulare, regalandogli promesse troppo prossime ad essere esaudite.  

"Ren," cerca di protestare, eppure sa così bene che non servirà a niente – che, anzi, in questo modo non farà altro che gettarsi fra le sue braccia senza più difese. 

Spalanca le labbra alla ricerca disperata dell'aria che improvvisamente si sente mancare. Un rantolo, i polsi si agitano, le dita sbiancano, stringe gli occhi fino a sentir male anche lì, così che forse il bruciore all'addome sarà un po' più sopportabile. Non è così. 

Non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che Kylo _ama_ vederlo divincolarsi in questo modo disperato contro la morte, contro l'annullamento di un bisogno che non può trascurare. 

Poi, quando inizia ad avere la vista e la mente annebbiate dal dolore e dalla mancanza d'aria, Kylo, inaspettatamente, inizia a toccarlo fra le gambe. Sono carezze minuscole, distanze calcolate con meschina razionalità, eppure sono abbastanza da strapparlo dal torpore a cui stava ormai iniziando ad abbandonarsi. 

"Ah, Kylo," e il respiro torna ad affondargli nei polmoni, avviluppandosi bollente attorno a quel nome che – si morde la lingua – si era ripromesso di non chiamare mai. Non in questa stanza. 

Non è più capace di stare fermo. _E' troppo poco quello che mi stai dando_ , vorrebbe dirgli, vorrebbe urlarglielo con il poco fiato che gli è rimasto in corpo, eppure sa di non potergli concedere anche questo. Ha già supplicato abbastanza. 

"Che c'è?" Si sente domandare, quasi l'altro potesse leggergli fra i pensieri – e forse l'ha fatto davvero, non se ne sorprenderebbe. "Che cosa vuoi, generale?" 

Hux non riesce a trattenere una risata soffocata, muta, e spera che Kylo raccolga tutta la frustrazione che si porta dentro. Lascia che sia il proprio corpo a parlare, però; spinge il bacino contro le sue mani, si aggrappa alle corde, anche se fa un male cane, per sollevarsi un po' più vicino a lui – per dedicargli tutte le suppliche che la sua voce non può pronunciare. 

"Come immaginavo," un soffio, sopra di lui, fin troppo compiaciuto.  

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, le mani di Kylo non sono più su di lui, il suo corpo non è più così vicino da bruciargli contro la pelle - il suo peso si solleva dal letto lasciandolo nudo e svuotato di ogni cosa. 

"Ren," lo chiama, un imperativo che trema più di quanto vorrebbe. 

"No," lo interrompe l'altro. Hux lo sente aprire un cassetto. 

"Non puoi andare via," con uno strattone tenta di strappare i polsi dalla prigionia delle corde, invano. La fitta improvvisa gli attraversa le braccia, le spalle, fino ad avvinghiarsi come fuoco vivo sotto al petto. Non gli importa – non quando l'ha lasciato così... _vuoto_. 

Qualcosa passa dalle mani di Kylo alle sue. Un manico. Hux capisce immediatamente di cosa si tratta – capisce immediatamente le intenzioni dell'altro. 

"Credo di potere, invece." 

"Fanculo, Ren." 

Il Cavaliere gli restituisce un sorriso, poi un cenno del capo al coltello che gli ha lasciato fra le mani. "Tranquillo, Generale, finiamo la prossima volta. Mi raccomando, non ci metta troppo." 

Hux sbraita contro le sue spalle ammantate di nero con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, con la stessa rabbia che non ha mai smesso di crescere, nei suoi confronti, e che pure, per qualche motivo che gli sfugge continuamente, non è ancora riuscito a fargli comprendere – che non gli ha mai mostrato per davvero. 

Le porte automatiche della stanza si richiudono con uno sbuffo, e ad Hux non rimane che silenzio in cui galleggiare, lasciato solo con la consapevolezza sempre meno ovattata di quest'umiliazione infinita che si è trascinato addosso da solo. 

Stringe le dita attorno al manico del coltello, e con esso stringe i denti. _La prossima volta_ , gli ha detto, con quello stesso sorriso con cui lo inganna sempre.  

Hux si aggrappa a quella promessa, invisibile come le dita da cui ama lasciarsi soffocare, e inizia a tagliare.  


End file.
